A Love Triangle Built For Two
by Badwolfrise
Summary: When Mamoru teases Usagi too far and causes her tears, an enraged Endymion loses his patience and takes over him completely, putting a confused Mamoru in the backseat of his own mind. His only goal? Wooing Usagi to make sure they do end up together, to Mamoru's own disbelief. How would this change alter their future and past? Ratings might go up.
1. Prologue

**A Love Triangle Built For Two**

**Summary: **When Mamoru teases Usagi too far and causes her tears, an enraged Endymion loses his patience and takes over him completely, putting a confused Mamoru in the backseat of his own mind. His only goal? Wooing Usagi to make sure they do end up together, to Mamoru's own disbelief. How would this change alter their future and past**?**

Set in an alternative timeline obviously, first season so no one is aware of their identities. Mamoru knows he is Tuxedo Mask. So far the Sailor count includes Jupiter, Mars and Mercury, only Venus is missing. I will be updating 'Yet To Come' soon. Enjoy this and please do review guys, on what you think of this.

* * *

Prologue

Mamoru was sitting at the counter, in his usual place, sipping on his coffee. While he was holding a physics book in his hand, he was stiffened currently. He couldn't seem to relax. Since the morning his day had been in down-right spiral. Throughout his all lectures he had been restless, hardly able to pay attention because he was irritated. Why? Because he hadn't run into a certain blonde this morning. It should bother him that not running into her had him restless, but at the time he was ignoring rationality. Glaring at the clock, wanting for her to bound in so he can see her, have their usual spar to put him at ease. Him not seeing her bothered him. A little too much for his comfort. He was glaring now at the book, the words becoming blurred as he lost his mind. Finally the bells rang, signally someone's arrival.

Immediately he turned around, in lightning speed. He saw the golden haired girl bound in, with the blue haired teen and the brunette following her too. Like clockwork his body relaxed, tension evaporating at her sight. He smiled automatically, although a part of him was rather disturbed that the girl, who he disliked (yes he completely did) had so much power over him. And she didn't even know it. He wasn't even sure why he did.

"Motoki-onii chan hey!" the familiar voice of Usagi rang as she stroll in and stood beside his seat.

Feeling lighter now, he gave her his signature smirk and spoke up.

"Fancy seeing you here so early Odango, guess no detention today?" he spoke while sipping on his own drink, waiting for the sparks to fly. It occurred like clockwork, she immediately looked at him, with her eyes ablaze. Though his smile widened in victory as he had her attention once again. He did not like her bestowing attention on Motoki, he knew she liked him and he didn't like it. He didn't even bother analysing why he didn't like the girl crushing on his best friend. That was a can of worms he wasn't willing to open, shoving it in a dark corner of his mind and throwing away the metaphorical key. Ignorance was bliss.

"Don't you get tired of saying the same line over and over again?" she muttered while looking at him with a scowl. Surprisingly not wailing yet. This caused him to blink in surprise. She rolled her eyes at him and turned back at Motoki, showing him her beautiful smile. A smile he never threw at his path.

"Well I wouldn't if you bothered turning up on time!" he shot back defensively, enjoying this game of verbal tango they seemed to do. He wanted her attention on him once more and not on his best friend, so he added volume in his voice. Thankfully it seemed to have worked as she looked at him once again.

"I'm only late because of you and your brick wall, always turning up in my way like a bad penny! If I didn't run into you then I wouldn't be usually late baka! I had this morning to prove that, when I didn't actually run into you and made it to school at time!" she was completely steamed now, face red and a growl under her breath.

He scowled, not liking the fact that she enjoyed not running into him, while he was having a shitty day because of this.

"Usagi-chan, not today," muttered Ami under her breath as she elbowed her and gave her a signal. At this Usagi composed herself and took a deep breath.

"You're right, I don't have time for this or for you today baka, we got stuff to do!" she announced while clapping her hands, appearing happier suddenly. This reaction caused Mamoru to raise his eyebrows. He was wondering what caused this little bundle of sunshine to be so happy.

"What's going on?" Motoki spoke up for the first time, his eyes appearing curious to see the reason which had Usagi excited. Suffice to say, Mamoru himself was hooked.

"Oh we're having a school dance at this weekend and we are going on shopping spree today, to get dresses for it!" Makoto announced the news, appearing excited herself. This surprised Mamoru as he had never seen the brunette so happy, or show any emotion at all. A week ago she only had scowl on her face. Usagi certainly worked wonders on people. Though his hand tightened on the glass. Dance meant date. So had a teen kid asked Usagi out? A scowl immediately overtook him, anger rising.

"Junior School Dance? How bland," he muttered as anger swirled inside him. Usagi glared at him but then took her glance of him again!

"That sounds good Usagi," Motoki said it with a smile, at which she brightened. Mamoru hated it, he hated that few words from his best friend had her smiling, while she couldn't even stand to be with him, near him.

"Do you have a date to the dance?" Motoki asked the question which had been plaguing him since Usagi mentioned the dance.

"No, we are going as a group, all three of us so we won't be taking any dates," Usagi said it, her smile lessened slightly throughout the sentence but it brightened up at the end.

"Not surprised you couldn't get a date, why would anyone want to go out with a klutz like you anyway…" he muttered under his breath, his temper chaotic at the moment. He looked at her, expecting her anger or wail. But what he got instead horrified and shocked him. Instead of glaring at him in anger, her face fell and tears sprung up in her eyes. He watched in utter bafflement as Usagi turned without another word and ran out of the arcade.

His jaw was on the floor, shocked and horrified by that response. A growl was heard and he saw that Makoto and Ami looked positively livid.

"That was not nice, how dare you say that! She was already miserable that no one asked her, its why we came up with girls only us, going to the dance. But you had to destroy her self-esteem even more didn't you?" Makoto hissed.

Without another word, she turned around and ran out the arcade too, following Usagi's steps, with Ami in her toes. When he looked at Motoki he saw disappointment. He didn't even bother talking to him, only walking away to receive other customers, leaving him alone.

Mamoru let out a growl as he touched his hair. That wasn't supposed to happen. That wasn't right.

"She'd get over it by tomorrow," he told himself that. But yet her teary crystal blue eyes haunted him, peace utterly destroyed now.

It was only then he felt a jolt in his head. A zing as sharp pain rose in him. He clutched his head, in surprise and confusion. Slowly he saw darkness surrounding the edges of his eyesight, as the light started to dim.

'_You're a disgrace!' _an angry masculine voice hissed inside his mind. A voice that sounded remarkable like his. That was his last thought as he felt himself stumble into darkness, Motoki's scream echoing.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Feeling bleary, Mamoru opened his eyes. His mind felt fuzzy. Blinking twice he stood up. When his eyes fell on his surroundings he froze in surprise. Last thing he remembered being at was actually inside the arcade. But now, by the looks of it he was in an abandoned site.

In front of him were the ruins, of what appeared to be, a destroyed castle. The marble white stones were scattered everywhere, resembling bread crumbs. Although something about it tugged at his heartstrings, at his mind. It was nagging him. He recognised this place. Something in him certainly did. But what, he didn't know. It was when he looked at the marble floor he was standing on did the epiphany hit his head.

This place looked familiar because, because this was the site where he was always inside his dreams. The only reason he didn't recognise it at first glance was that the castle, in which they princess's silhouette always was, was truly in ruins instead of being solid.

But how did he get here? Was he dreaming currently? And if so, why was the castle destroyed? He looked around to see if the Princess was around and he couldn't find her. Fear settled in him. If her castle was in this bad shape, then was his princess in danger? Oddly enough he wasn't in his Tuxedo this time, but in the clothes he was wearing inside the arcade. His signature green jacket in place.

"You are absolutely unbelievable." A deep and rather familiar voice spoke out loudly. Surprised, Mamoru stiffened and turned around. As soon as he turned his eyes went wide. For standing in front of him was….him. Or at least a version of him. The doppelganger looked exactly like him physically yet he was wearing something else entirely. Instead of his normal clothes he appeared to be wearing an armour of sorts with a sword stashed on his side. He blinked in surprised a few times but the doppelganger didn't leave.

"Who-what?"

"How unfortunate that I turned out so insolent in this time. Every single thing I was taught went over you," he heard the doppelganger mutter angrily while glaring at him in accusatory look. Even his voice caused him to blink. Yes it was his own voice but the tone of it was different, more polished some how.

"What on earth are you talking about? Who are you?" Mamoru asked, feeling utterly confused for a second.

The man sighed and pinched his nose.

"Unfortunately I am you. Or you are me, my current incarnation," the man declared as he started walking towards him. His words were incredulous and Mamoru's eyes went wide but he carried on talking "How on earth I ended up losing all my manners in a thousand years is baffling."

"Hey, hey, hold on!" Mamoru shouted loudly and put his hands up while staring at his twin…or rather an incarnation, "Are you implying that you are my past life? That I am a reincarnation?" disbelief coated his words as he stared at the man infront of him.

"Of course" he replied as if it was an obvious fact.

Mamoru didn't believe a wink of the word. Instead he sighed and rubbed his own head.

"I wonder what on earth Motoki mixed in that coffee to make me dream this…" he muttered out-loud. At this he saw his doppelganger growl and whacked his hand.

"Christ's sake, this is not a dream!" he said it while looking at him exasperatedly "Well we are inside our mind because that's the only way we can communicate. But this is not a dream. I pulled you in to talk some sense into you." He spoke calmly while casually sitting down at a chair, which literally seemed to appear out of nowhere.

Mamoru though only seemed even more confused. This wasn't a dream yet they were inside his mind. Wait, he pulled him inside his mind by force? Immediately doubts triggered inside him. Mind, someone was messing with his mind. Was this a Dark Kingdom trick? Where they messing with him? Suspiciously he glared at the doppelganger, ready to attack. But to his astonishment the doppelganger only rolled his eyes.

"No I am not one of Queen Beryl's pawns. Although her Generals…" sadness seemed to appear in his eyes for a second before it became steel and he looked at him again, "I am you. Where do you think your powers came from? Thin air? I had that power in my life when I was alive. You gained it because you are me," he said it while staring at the ruined castle, "Only difference is you are currently weaker than me and you wear a Tuxedo. That's only because you weren't aware of me." He said it. The initial anger which he had spoke with before vanished into nothingness as absolute calm overtook him. He sat there looking actually regal. Every bit royal. The only thing Mamoru thought was missing was a crown.

Mamoru though couldn't process this bit. It seemed bizarre. Too bizarre. As if able to hear his thoughts, the guy whipped his head and looked at him with a full dead pan expression.

"More bizarre that fighting monsters daily with roses?" he spoke dryly. That was the last straw. Mamoru opened his mouth to shout.

"How are you doing that if you aren't evil?"

"Are you deaf? Have I turned deaf as well as rude? I am you, we are in the same body and same mind, what you think I hear!" He shouted loudly, seeming to lose his cool for a second. After a second he froze and took a deep breath. And once again he was under control. It was rather eerie to see how quickly his mood changed. Though him being so composed seemed rather intimidating to Mamoru.

He didn't want to listen. Rationality deemed this impossible. But lately everything impossible was being chucked out the window. Every youma sent was defying all the rules. Would it really be a big leap of faith to think of reincarnation as a possibility? Especially him being one?

There have been times he had found certain incidents déjà vu-ish. Familiar actions. But with his memories missing, he couldn't tell if it was a result of his life before amnesia or an actual life which his doppelganger was claiming to have. Though the things which sent him on trance were things which not even a young child could have experienced. So he calmed and looked at him.

"Say you are telling the truth. Why have we been reincarnated? And how?" he asked. Acceptance took place and curiosity took its hold quickly. This was a phenomenon and he wanted to know more. Especially if it is a past, his past. Yes, not the memories he was looking for but still they are some.

At this he noticed his…past self? His eyes lightened up and he smiled slightly.

"We were created once more to protect our Princess."

As soon as those words left his mouth Mamoru froze.

"The Princess? Wait you know her?" His eyes were wide. This was the first possible answer of the princess he had. A first acknowledgement of their connection. He needed to know more.

"Of course I do. I am the reason you have those dreams, they are my memories. Our memories. We-you were born to protect her and be by her side." His past self said looking happy, genuinely happy.

Mamoru even smiled. This the first time someone, anyone gave him any indication of his princess being alive and not a figment of imagination. To say he was attached to her would be an understatement. She was the earliest memory he had so to maybe meet her one day made him happy. Even if he was getting the confirmation from a strange source. From himself...kind of.

When he looked back at his past self he froze. The serene smile he had a minute ago disappeared and he looked beyond irritated.

"What? What's wrong?"

"I died for her. I died protecting her. We were born again to meet and live in peace, the peace that was torn from us. You are me, yet **you **have spent time and time again destroying that chance at every turn, practically driving her away from us! Are you insane?" his past self calmly spoke, his voice steel.

But Mamoru finally registered his words. And they perpetuated confusion and shock.

"What do you mean? Have I already met the Princess?"


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Mamoru looked at his past self with wide eyes at the excitement. He was excited with the prospect that he had already met his Princess but his past self on the other hand was glaring at him. His cold steel eyes were pretty much glaring daggers at him. If looks could kill he would be dead, although technically he didn't know if that would count as homicide or suicide.

He just looked at his past self in utter confusion.

"What?" he asked again, while Endymion only touched his nose and took a deep breath. Mamoru recognised that action, for he only did it to get his temper under control.

"I truly do not understand how I became this cold and slow. How the silver crystal gave me this life, I can never know," Endymion muttered that under his breath while staring at him with accusatory glare.

Mamoru felt offended but then he registered just what his past self mentioned.

"Silver Crystal? Wait the Silver Crystal? That caused us to be reincarnated? My existence?" Mamoru asked, curious at this information. To know more about the crystal he was looking for excited him, especially the chance to know more about. Endymion looked at him and nodded.

"Yes, the crystal belonged to…well our Princess. And the reason you get the dreams about it is an echo from my memories. Get the crystal and it would bring back yours and hers memories. If you find it, then you would remember being me," He said it while sighing.

Mamoru's eyes went wide at that information and nodded, still trying to process the information he was gaining. Then he remembered what else his past self said.

"What do you mean I am slow and cold?" he looked at him with a frown. Not liking the judgmental attitude his past self was giving. Endymion glared at him and took a deep breath before he spoke up.

"You hide your feelings and keep pushing the one you love away. Which I have had enough of observing. She is ours, we love her, yet every single day you keep pushing her away with your words. Why on earth would you squander away the chance of happy ending which we already lost and have just gained back?" Endymion said it with passion and sadness in his words.

Mamoru opened his mouth and then closed it as he thought his words over. Love? Pushing them away? Who did he push away with words? Then his eyes went wide as he thought of the blue eyed blonde. Usagi!

"That's a lie, I-don't do that and I don't love Usagi" he said it while shaking his head but Endymion gave him a bored and angry look.

"I am you, I have been in you since you were born and we are the same person. Our feelings are the same too so yes you do" Endymion said it as a matter of fact voice which struck a chord with Mamoru. He opened his mouth to deny it once again but he kept speaking, "And I had been a quiet observer in your life because although I am you, you are still a different version of me. I should have stayed away as these are your choices. But even I have limits to my patience. I-I've waited too long to lose my chance in life. So enough is enough. I will fix the mess you've made of our life," Endymion announced it with a tone of finality in it.

Mamoru raised his eyebrows throughout the speech of his past self but then he registered his words and felt a bit dread growing inside him.

"Fix? How so?" he asked as he had a feeling that something was going on. Something he wouldn't like, though since he was him, it couldn't be that bad right? Though his intuition wasn't saying that.

Endymion stared at him with a composed look which was very calculative. Taking another deep breath, he uttered the line which chilled Mamoru.

"I'll be taking over our body until I fix the things and you'll be in my position" he announced it while raising his head.

Mamoru's eyes then instantly went wide.

"What! Wait you can't do that! That's not fair, that's ridiculous!" Mamoru shouted, not liking those words at all but Endymion didn't budge from his words at all. Immediately he saw a blue barrier materialising right in front of him. He tried to break the barrier but it wouldn't budge at all. In front of his eyes he noticed that Endymion de-materialised from where his position was, leaving him in there by himself.

Someone was calling him, shaking his shoulder hard when his senses came back of his body. He opened his eyes to see Motoki leaning over him, his face full of concern. He looked horrified but when his eyes met his, he calmed down visibly.

Touching his own head, he sat up and realised that he was on the floor of the arcade. He got the feeling that the mental blackout must have caused him to end up in that situation.

"Whoa Mamoru, are you okay? You freaked me out when you just collapsed, practically a heart attack. Are you seriously okay?" Motoki asked as he gave him a hand to help him stand. But he didn't take the hand. Instead he stood up by himself while smiling at him.

"No, I am perfectly fine. Just a bit light headed, but that shouldn't happen for a while anymore," Endymion spoke the words while staring at the blond man. When he checked that Motoki seemed to have believed his words, he turned around and walked out of the doors. He had things to undue and set in motion.

* * *

Usagi didn't pay attention to the cries of her friends as she ran off. Anger was too strong inside her to even care about them or their words. The emotion was enough to give her more energy for she outran them. She couldn't feel them anymore with her extra senses.

Feeling their absence, she stopped running and looked around on where she had ended up. By the sight of the grasses and children around her she could tell right off the bat that she was in the park again. Rather spent, she sat down on an empty bench and tucked her knees up to embrace that. Just sitting there and the surrounding was enough to calm her down by a few inch. The park, when it wasn't being ravaged by youmas, was rather peaceful.

Though at the current state of mind, nothing could make her feel better. Especially her friends. She knew what they would say. They would say that it was all lies, that his words were wrong but they would only say that to make her feel better. And she didn't want that, she didn't want the lies. She couldn't bear it. She had known the reason that they even made the group plan was because she didn't get asked out. They hadn't told her and were hush, hush but she _had _heard that most of them had gotten asked out. Only she was the odd one who no one wanted to take.

But she pretended not to know why suddenly they suggested the out of the blue group dance idea. She wanted to get along with the pretence. But to hear the words of truth from Mamoru himself hurt her more than she wanted to admit. Just to hear those words shattered her heart.

She knew she wasn't the lady like which her friends were, but she tried to always hide the hurt they caused. Which sometimes even her friends caused. But today she couldn't take it. Especially from Mamoru himself. She tried her best to hide her heart from him with her own harsh words but still it didn't help that her heart broke each time he shot his remarks like an arrow. For she did care for him. No matter how much she tried to harden her heart against him, she did feel something for him. She had tried her best to ignore it but the jealous fit she had when Raye had asked him out was the wakeup call for her, which forced her to re-evaluate her feelings.

It's the reason she still always took the same route to school and made sure to hang out in the arcade more. Just to get a glimpse of him and hope that eventually he would change his mind about her. But today's incident hurt her too much. She just couldn't take it anymore. There was only so much she could take and today was the last straw. She wiped her tears as her decision was made.

No more.

She wouldn't let him hurt her anymore.

* * *

**Yes I am back and I am still alive! I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. I will be updating my other Sailor Moon fics but I kind of have an idea of another fully AU Sailor Moon fic. Yes, I already have plenty more SM WIP fics in progress but this one, which will be an Angel/Vampire AU fic with our favourite couple, has been pestering me so chances are you will see a new story from me soon enough. **

**But do tell me what you guys thought of this chapter. Things have been set in motion. I will be updating the other SM fics of mine before I post the new story. **


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Endymion had perfect access to his counterpart's memories, so he knew where his apartment was situated. His counterpart was shouting out-loud inside his head but he was ignoring the cries for now. He wasn't going to let his self-destructive self destroy the opportunity Queen Serenity gave them.

'_Queen? Who is Queen Serenity?' _he heard Mamoru voice but he ignored him. He had thought of showing him all of his memories but he was too angry at himself to reveal all of the truth. His counterpart didn't like being ignored but he didn't even bother reacting. He simply humped and shook his head as he walked out of the arcade doors.

He had been so distracted that he didn't notice the blue haired girl until he ran right into her. Startled he stumbled back and looked to notice that Sailor Mercury's counterpart was standing right in front of her. And the mercurian's eyes were ablazed, angry. That made his eyes go wide. He had never seen the calm and collected mercurian ever this angry, not even in the past life. So the sight was petrifying.

"You-you stay away from our Usagi. I've never interfered because I thought this was harmless banter but you genuinely hurt her. She wouldn't even see us when we went to visit her. How could you do that? What do you get out of this? Is it funny? Because if so then you are heartless!" she ranted angrily, her eyes dark blue as she glared at him. He turned his gaze beside her, seeing Makoto situated with her arms folded. While Makoto was glaring at him, he could see that even Makoto seemed surprised by Ami's anger, as she was giving her side glances of disbelief.

Though he was surprised, a part of him was touched. The loyalty they shared with Serenity made him happy, even though they clearly had no idea she was their princess.

'_What?!' _Mamoru's voice came to his but he didn't say anything back. He found it ridiculous in the first place that Mamoru couldn't recognise their princess. Besides he would look strange if he lost himself talking mentally to his other side. So he simply ignored his revelation.

Knowing that he needed to get into their good graces before he could even mend the bridge with Usagi, Endymion took a deep breath and hunched his back.

"I know." He spoke in a resigned tone, making sure it is full off remorse. That wasn't a lie. It was full of real remorse; he was disappointed at himself, because Mamoru was him, "I was horrible"

His words seemed to have taken both of them by surprise for the froze and their jaw fell.

"Wait what? You agree?" Makoto spoke up, staring at him in disbelief, Endymion simply nodded at that, he agreed alright.

"Yes, I, what I said was out of line. I'm a jerk I know. I just can't handle myself around her. I was jealous so I uttered those things that but I regretted it as soon as I declared it. You don't have to threaten me, I feel horrible enough for making her cry" he said it while staring at them with honest eyes.

"Jealous?!" Both Ami and Makoto screeched the word, looking at him as if he had grown two heads, while Mamoru scowled inside his mind.

'_I was not jealous'_

'_**You're so in denial that it is painful' **_he retorted back mentally.

Endymion sheepishly scratched his head.

"Ah yes. I was jealous of the thought that she would go to a dance where all the other useless guys would get to stare at her. And that I won't get the chance to take her," those words were true, no matter how much his idiot self was denying.

"Wait, wait, wait! You like Usagi! But you treat her horribly!" Ami spoke up, looking at him in utter incredulity.

"You drove her to tears!" Makoto pitched in "And aren't you dating Rei?"

"I've only gone out with Rei once, to show her that we won't work together, she isnt my girlfriend. And…yes I like Usagi, in that way. But I don't know how to…umm, express my feelings. And because she dislikes me I hurt her with my words as she won't notice me. It's the only way I ever get her attention. But I know I went too far today…" he spoke while staring at them. They still looked horrified at the revelation. This only reflected how messed up his current self had made. He had a lot to fix if Usagi's friend looked at him in shock.

They pulled up their jaws and shook there head.

"Okay…this will be news to Rei and she won't be happy. But you are an idiot! You don't just treat someone you like horribly!" Makoto hissed looking at him with a glare.

"I know…I want to fix this and take her to the dance." That would be a good step to bring her back to him. He could feel how weak their bond was now, so thin. It hurt him. And he knew the reason for their bond being so thin. He hurt her emotionally and he needed to make this bond thrive once again, as it used to be in the silver millennium.

Ami and Makoto looked at them with a thoughtful expression. He opened his mouth to say something when a giant crash was heard. Shocked, three of them whipped their head to see a twenty foot blob of green youma on the streets and Zoisite floating over it with a smirk. Seeing his former general made him freeze but he heard Ami and Makoto swear loudly.

"Uhhh, we've gotta go, we'll talk later Mamoru-san" Makoto said it before grabbing Ami and pulling her away. He didn't even acknowledge their words, his eyes all for Zoisite. Betrayal pumped through him.

'_What do you mean our general? Was he our friend?'_

'_**He was our bodyguard…and friend' **_Endymion replied bitterly. He could feel shock hitting Mamoru but he ignored those feelings. In seconds he saw Sailor Mercury and Sailor Jupiter entering the scene. They threw their attacks at the green youma in an attempt to distract it, obviously stalling before Sailor Moon's appearance. Taking a deep breath, Endymion ran, heading towards the alley he could see in the corner of the arcade.

Once inside the alley, he closed his eyes and flexed his hand, calling onto Elysium for his power's release. He could feel Mamoru's confusion but ignored that. Just then a light surrounded him and when it vanished he stood transformed. But it wasn't the tuxedo that his alter self had been masquerading as. He opened his eyes and looked at his sword in satisfaction.

It was just then he heard a familiar beloved voice speak out, giving her speech to the youma.

* * *

**Yes I am alive. Sorry I haven't updated in a while, university took over and now I am addicted to Miraculous Ladybug so I have been binge reading fics of that fandom now. But here it is! I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I promise I will update more frequently now.**


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Endymion took in the sight of blonde seraph, eyes taking in the odd sight of her dressed as a sailor senshi. Anger pulsed through him, what the hell was Luna thinking? Putting her into danger like that? This wasn't her job or her role. Sailor Moon wasn't meant to be. He clenched his fist and was about to jump in when Mamoru's voice spoke out mentally.

'_Whoa what the hell are we wearing? Why didn't you transform into my Tuxedo suit?' _Mamoru mentally shouted out, surprised at the princely armour which was on his body. Just then they heard a familiar shout and turned to see that the green blob had its arms around Sailor Moon, holding her in. Immediately protective instincts ran through both consciousnesses _'If you're gonna stay in my body then bloody use it and save her!' _he shouted angrily mentally. While Endymion was protective as well he quirked an eyebrow up. Mamoru's tune had suddenly changed. Yes he knew that the man had feelings for their beloved, just really hidden in denial but yet here he was openly showing concern for her. He pondered whether he should reveal that bit out. It would certainly shut him up momentarily and let him concentrate on this fight.

'_Wait, what do you mean openly? Of course I care for Sailor Moon' _

'_**Yet you made her cry merely few seconds ago, claiming to hate her' **_he sent the thoughts in a dry tone, addressing Mamoru mentally. Those words seemed to catch Mamoru off, for he could feel the disbelief and shock running through him. He could almost feel the cogs turning in his mind.

'_Wait you mean!'_

The shock of the unexpected (for Mamoru anyway, to Endymion it was clear as the day) revelation was enough to momentarily shut up Mamoru mentally as he simply watched Sailor Moon, who couldn't seem to get out of the blobby youma's grip. The other senshis tried to distract the youma using their elemental powers to draw its attention to them but the youma didn't take the bait. They couldn't even attack the youma directly with their might fearing for Sailor Moon to be caught in the blast, for it kept its slimy grip on Sailor Moon while a dark light started to surround her, sucking her energies. That caused Endymion to stiffen up as anger pulsed through him, anger which Mamoru himself was also feeling.

'_For fuck's sake go save her!' _

For once in tune with his present, yet often dense, counterpart Endymion stood taller. But he did not leap directly into the fight. A thought seemed to occur him and he placed his hands ontop of his nose, just as Sailor Moon let out a cry.

'_What are you waiting for!' _Mamoru's hackles rose even more in anger but then he saw a golden light forming before it surrounded his eyes and when it left, in its place was a white mask identical to the mask he wore as Tuxedo Kamen.

"Can't have the negaverse seeing our identity now can I?" he whispered the words out-loud as Sailor Moon's cry rang out again. He could recognise by her tone that she was getting weaker. Letting out a menacing growl he leapt out of the ally and directly towards the fiend that was holding his princess. Using his enhanced speed he directly jumped on top of the youma. He heard the senshis let out gasps but he was solely focused on Sailor Moon. The youma feeling him, tried to suck him into its grip too, to the iron hold it had on Sailor Moon but Endymion didn't give him the chance. He channelled the power of the golden crystal into his sword, causing it to glow bright. Once it was glowing bright, he used it to cut the youma. That seemed to have its effect as the youma yelped, lettings its hold on Sailor Moon drop. Taking the chance, he pulled Sailor Moon into his arms bridal style and jumped off it, leaving it a free target for the other senshis. Immediately seeing the opening Sailor Jupiter unleashed her full power, blasting the youma.

Endymion stood in a corner, near the ally he had changed in and pulled Sailor Moon closer to him, tugging her up. Once standing tall, he looked down, gazing in her face to take in the sight, eyes seeking to see if she was harmed anyway. A once over was enough to notice that she did not have any visible bruises, but simply exhausted. Result of the youma stealing her energy, he deduced silently.

"Umm…" Sailor Moon slowly uttered, her crystal blue eyes, eyes which he recognised anywhere "Thank you but….who are you?" she asked, her arms loosely placed around his neck as she looked at his eyes with confusion.

'_I can't believe I didn't see it before.' _Mamoru told that to himself mentally, still reeling from the revelation, now that she was relatively safe. Endymion didn't talk to his other half, instead he kept his attention on the blonde in his arm. He could tell that she was confused. Smiling he leaned closer to her face until his nose was touching her. The reaction was instantaneous, immediately her cheeks went red with blush as her eyes widened. Her grip around his neck tightened while she averted her glance from his eyes.

"Sailor Moon…" he spoke, as soon as he spoke, she stiffened with what he realised recognition. Still wanting to give confirmation of his identity he carried on, leaning further in till he was whispering in her ears "Can you not recognise me without the tuxedo?" This time he felt her freeze up. She softly turned her head and looked into his eyes. Finally recognition rang through that glance.

"Tuxedo Kamen?" she said it with wide eyes. Smiling along, reluctantly Endymion, slowly let her down until she was standing directly in front of him. He regretted the action, missing her in his arms but he knew he couldn't keep holding her on. Sailor Moon swayed slightly but then caught her composure and looked up at him. As soon as she saw him staring at her she let out an adorable huff and folded her arms infront of her chest.

"It's not my fault that I couldn't recog-recognise you! You're Tuxedo Kamen! When you show up without the—outfit your name promises how can I not be confused! What if I show up in a non-sailor outfit, like you would recognise me then!" she ranted in embarrassment while scratching her head. The rant was adorable, a feeling which both he and his counterpart thought in alignment. He knew he should make both of them focus on the youma, which he could still hear the senshis fighting with. But Endymion was still enraptured by his princess who was a flustered mess right now, clearly by his proximity. He knew this was throwing her off. Yes while his counterpart as Tuxedo Kamen had rescued her plenty of times, allowing this close physical intimacy but usually his other half let her go fast. Not making it last. So his proximity now was throwing her off.

"How do you have another outfit anyway?" she asked looking into his eyes but soon the blush crept up in her cheeks once again "Why are you staring at me like that? You've never done that before…well not in real life," Sailor Moon muttered sheepishly, only to realise she had said the last part outloud. Immediately she looked away and turned her gaze onto the youma, getting ready to intervene and finish the youma so she could go back to her room and cry, at the events previous to the youma incident and her own stupidity. She tried to walk towards the youma but then she felt strong arms grasping her shoulders. She looked up at this Tuxedo Kamen with confused glance, wondering why suddenly he was holding her, preventing her from attacking the youma. Before she could even comprehend or ask him what was going on, he pushed her fast until her back collided with the wall of the ally and closed the small gap between them. Shocked to the core her eyes widened as she gasped against his lips. What was going on? Was he possessed? Her rational thoughts crumbled like a house of cards when he nuzzled his nose against her while deepening the kiss making her mewl. Forgetting about the youma she wrapped her arms around his neck, running her hands hesitantly over the ebony locks. Keeping their lips still locked he nibbled on her lip, a bite that drew another moan out of her. The blissful bubble which he seemed to draw her into was suddenly shattered as Sailor Mercury's voice shouted out.

"Sailor Moon where are you! We need you to dust this youma!" The voice worked like a douse of cold water and Sailor Moon immediately pushed Tuxedo Kamen off her.

Endymion looked at the flushed face of Sailor Moon and gave a pleased smile like a cat who got the cream. Sailor Moon shook her head and ran towards the fight, Endymion right behind her. When they were back in the scene again they saw Jupiter attacking the youma with her powers but it wasn't doing much, while Mercury had her computer out, he presumed it was out to find what the weakness is, or where it is situated. Jupiter's attacks weren't working, seeming to leave it unaffected as the youma did not look tired at all. Endymion tilted his head to take in the sight. While he was looking he noticed the glance Zoicite seemed to give him. Zoicite wasn't even looking at the senshis anymore, he was staring at him with shocked look. Zoicite looked down at the youma and then immediately vanished, leaving behind the rose petals and youma. Endymion's eyes widened, had Zoicite realised he was Endymion? Did he even have the memories of their past life? How could he have that but yet wreak havoc and work for Beryl?

"The weak point of the senshi is situated at its forehead!" Sailor Mercury shouted out. Seeming to take the cue Endymion saw Sailor Moon take her tiara out. But the youma noticed it too and focused on Sailor Moon once again. This time Endymion stiffened, he wouldn't let that thing touch Sailor Moon once again. He kneeled immediately on the ground and placed his hand there, keeping his eyes closed. He let his power flow and connected with his planet, feeling it thrumming beneath his hands. He called his powers and watched in satisfaction as vines sprouted up from the ground, surrounding the youma completely until it had it wrapped up. He heard loud gasps and turned to look at the senshis faces. Mercury and Jupiter were staring at him utterly shocked. Sailor Moon herself looked equally stunned but then she noticed the position the youma was in. Taking advantage of its incapacitation caused by Endymion, she flung her tiara.

"Moon Tiara Action!"

With the vines keeping the youma in place, Sailor Moon's aim was true and hit the youma in it's forehead. The youma let out a yowl before it started shaking. Instinctively Endymion caught Sailor Moon and pulled her towards him before wrapping her in his cape to shield her from the fall out. He heard the other senshis scream before silence enveloped them. He took the cape off, first off noticing a very blushing but unharmed Sailor Moon. Then his eyes took in the state of Sailor Jupiter and Mercury who were covered in slimes. Endymion slightly cringed at that but he knew that he couldn't cover all of them.

"Ewww, this is gonna be a pain to wash off. Thank god I live alone otherwise it would raise questions" Sailor Jupiter complained as she used her hand to push as much slime as she could off herself. Sailor Mercury wasn't any better, off but her attention wasn't on the slime but on him. Her eyes were rooted on him and Sailor Moon.

"Who are you?" Sailor Mercury asked. As soon as she did, Jupiter also turned to look at him and she raised her eyebrows. Before he could say anything, Sailor Moon spoke up.

"He is Tuxedo Kamen" Sailor Moon said it while giving him a sneaky glance. At that the two senshis gave her and him an incredulous look.

"What?!"

"It's true, I am just Tuxedo-less" Endymion said it while smiling at them. The doubt in their eyes vanished when he spoke, seeming to recognise his voice. But that caused them to stare at him even more.

"But then why do you have a different costume? You transform like us too right?" Jupiter uttered, wondering out-loud.

"The reason I have a different out-fit is because I got my past life's memories back, this was my power and costume in my past life. It has resurfaced" Endymion said it while staring at them, noticing all eyes were on him.

"I don't believe my eyes" a fifth voice spoke up loudly, causing the group to freeze momentarily and turn. For standing on their left, staring at them was Luna. The black cat's eyes were fully rooted at Endymion, her eyes taking him in from top to bottom with shock evident.

"Luna! When did you come here!?" he heard Sailor Moon asking in a confused voice.

But Luna did not respond to Sailor Moon, she was still staring at him.

"You're…" Luna started as she walked up towards him "You've been him the whole time! I can't believe I didn't put the two together."

"I feel like we are missing something. Who do you think Tuxedo Kamen is?" Sailor Moon asked looking at her cat in confusion.

"Prince Endymion…"

"What?!"

"Prince?!"

* * *

**AN: What do you guys think? Did you like it? Bad news is I will not be able to update until after 19****th**** of May because final exams are up. So all I will be doing are essays and revising for the exam. This is definitely the last update until then. Let know what you guys thought of this chapter, reviews keep me going!**


End file.
